Retailers strive to maintain sufficient inventories of products to satisfy consumer demand. Conventional replenishment methods are based on the retailer re-ordering quantities of products. For example, the retailer orders a particular quantity of a product based on a forecasted demand for the product. When the inventory level drops to a re-order point set by the retailer, an additional quantity of the product is ordered. Such existing systems require the retailer to actively participate in the replenishment process. Additionally, the re-ordered product may inefficiently use the available space in the transport means depending on the quantity re-ordered. For example, the re-ordered quantity may only fill a portion of a truck trailer or other shipping container, leaving the unused portion empty ultimately resulting in higher shipping costs. Further, the existing replenishment systems result in highly variable shipment patterns.